


Sweet Tooth <3

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Series: Dating Days :P [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Cuddles, Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jokes, Kisses, Love Confessions, Lunch, Lunch Dates, Picnics, Post-Magic Reveal, Puberty, Romantic Comedy, Sleepy Cuddles, Soulmates, Sweetness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Young Love, lol, movies - Freeform, naps, period, sweet tooth, too cute for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Marinette is on her period and Adrien is the nicest person ever.





	1. % Period Blues %

It was Marinette’s least favorite time of the month. It was the start of her period. Gah, she had cramps worse than anyone else in her class and it was simply unjust.

Her stomach felt like it was turning inside out; her back felt like it was crumbling under thousands of stones.

It was around 8 o'clock at night and Marinette just could not focus on homework. She finished her English and French, but the math looked like it would have to wait a few more minutes before her brain would actually work enough to do it.

If she didn’t finish it though her grade would surely fall...But as she laid there with her heating pad on her stomach and Netflix on her computer, she could not be bothered to move.

That was until she heard a knock from above.

“Tikki, could you let him in please?” Marinette asked her kawami.

“Sure thing!” Tikki phased through the window and inside Marionette's boyfriend came.

“Plagg, claws in,” Adrien commanded as Plagg released his transformation.

“UGhhH, so hungry! I’m withering away into nothingness!” Plagg groaned.

“My parents are in bed; there is extra camembert in the fridge. Have at it.” Marinette informed before groaning wincing a little in pain.

“I’m not here just so you can see my devilishly handsome looks. That happens to be a benefit, but I brought a bag of goods stacked with supplies: chocolate, pain killers, some of the best romantic comedies, magazines, and a boyfriend who is in the mood to cuddle.” Adrien cheered.

“Oh, where’s the boyfriend?” She teased.

“HUH, my lady seeing another!? Preposterous, how it wounds my soul!” Adrien gasped with a hand to his heart.

“Dork!” Marinette laughed before continuing, “Thank you though I love you!”

“Love you too, now take your aspirin. No one likes a grumpy period Marinette. I’m doing the world a favor, truly.” Adrien laughed as he took out the medicine and handed her a glass that was on her table.

“You’re too sweet to me.” Marinette sighed as she took the pills.

“I’m the sweet one? You’re addicting to my sweet tooth my love bug!”

“I might not be addicting, but that chocolate you mentioned is...Break it out I am cravin’ some chocolate!!”

Adrien pulled out the assortment of chocolates and put in some classics: Mean Girls, Legally Blond, Never Been Kissed, etc.

“OMG, this chocolate is sooo good!” Marinette moaned as she ate it.

“I might have to break up with you for this chocolate.”

“No! Mine! I will marry this chocolate before you!” She teased as her head played back to hit the pillow.

“Never!”

Adrien joined her in the comfortable rest when his head hit the pillow as well; limbs tangling together in blissful harmony.

“Thank you for doing this every month.” Marinette thanked as the trailers ended and Mean Girls began.

“No problem, I hate seeing you sad,” Adrien replied honestly while looking into her cerulean eyes.

That was truer than she could admit. After they started dating Adrien when to the store with her and saw her buying tampons. He bought a box for his locker and memorized the size for her. Whenever she was out he offered to go get them with a smile on his face and he usually grabbed other treats for her while he was out. One time she bled on Adrien's sheets when her period came a day early and they were cuddling. He got rid of the sheets and replaced them to prevent anyone else from knowing. While she was crying he held her and told her how perfect she was. How did she get so lucky?!?

“You’re too sweet for this world!” Marinette whispered as she leaned further into his muscular chest.

The two slowly drifted off into the universe of Mean Girls, and they were halfway through Jingle Bell Rock when Marinette had a thought pop into her head.

“AHHH, crap! Crap!! Crappppp!” Marinette yelled as she sat up in bed.

“What is it, bug?” Adrien questioned tiredly as he shifted himself from his lover’s embrace. He rubbed his eyes lightly before he heard his love speak again, “I forgot about my math homework!! Agh!”

“I can help you if you're confused.” Adrien offered.

“No thank you, I’m not, I just forgot. Ugh. When you wake up to leave can you remind me please?”

“Sure thing.” Adrien agreed as they picked up where the movie was. They weren't asleep for long because they only got to Cady's party.

Marinette fell asleep within the next twenty minutes and Adrien played with her hair while she drifted off.

“You are the moon to my sun, the yin to my yang. My heart was on a rapid chase for salvation until it found you. You keep me going and bring me meaning. I love you too much to ever express into words. You are what my sweet tooth longs for, and I am happy to indulge it.” Adrien whispered into his sleeping love’s hair as sleep overcame him.

Adrien didn’t know what time he would tell her that it was Saturday and her homework wasn’t due…at some point? Maybe.

As morning came the sun found the two lovers wrapped in one another’s embrace. Oh, how they would love each other to the end of time. The sun to the other's moon.

When Marinette woke up thought he noticed Adrien had left without waking her up to do the math! When she turned over to grab her phone she noticed a paper attached to it.

_~To my Radiant Princess <3_

_Don't get mad but I did the math for you. If anything it was you doing me a favor, math is a fun time! I have a photoshoot so I won't be there when you wake up, call me when you read this though. I love you lots, and I have a very serious question to ask when you call. And would you care to go on a picnic with this cat? We can pick out a place after if you can go.  
_

_< 3Adrien_

 **~P.S. It's Saturday =^.^=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> Adrien did the math homework left on the desk and left a note:
> 
> _~Bug_
> 
> _Enjoy your Saturday! I'm free at noon if you would like to have a picnic at Parc des Buttes-Chaumont!_
> 
> _~Love you madly: Adrien_


	2. % Picnic Fun %

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the date Adrien left the note to!! Park dates are just the best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are too cute to handle!

“Okay Adrien you’re free to go for the day. That was your last shoot and you finished extra lessons yesterday.” Nathalie informs with a monotone pitch.

“Thank you, Nathalie” Adrien cheerfully thanks as he packs up his stuff and gives Plagg his camembert.

“Your girlfriend called you.” Plagg smirks with a wink.

Adrien swatted at him before checking his phone, “Heh, 11:44 missed call. She always wakes up late…” 

He dialed up her number and heard her soft voice greet him, “Hey, kitty-cat.” 

“Hello, Bugaboo! Did you see my note?” Adrien cheers happily as he strides outside of the building he was in.

“Yeah...I’m maddddddd. I stressed so much on that homework for nothing…” 

“Well I finished the math for you. It was freakishly easy.” Adrien smiles.

“You’re too nice...I could have done it.” Marinette moans.

“I wanted to, math is fun!” .

“Dork.” 

“Your dork.”.

"So, what was the serious thing?" She asked with curiosity seeping into her tone.

"Are you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a goldfish?"

"Like the fish, or the American snack?"

"Snack. Because you're a snack that smiles back."

"....."

"Still there?" Adrien asked with a chuckle.

"I am... And uh, I can go out, where do you want to meet up?”

“We could met at the Métro and go from there.” Adrien suggests.

“Okay, I can bring the picnic stuff.” She smiled.

“Oh, thank you!! That would have been fun to forget” 

“Heh, always. Well, see you in 20?” .

“Yeah, see you then! Love you lots!”

“Love you more!!” Marinette exclaims.

“Not even possible!”

“Well I d--”, Marinette began before the line cut off, “Sacre bleu, he hung up!” 

(Sacre bleu means god dammit)

After he hung up: Adrien began walking towards the Métro. He probably should have told his bodyguard. Eh, it’s whatever at this point; too late now.

Marinette meanwhile was making a couple of sandwiches. One for her and one for her chaton (a.k.a. kitten). She had already put some sweets and fruit in her picnic basket, and she added some waters and a fuzzy blanket to lay on inside as well.

After finishing her sandwich she finished packing her basket and called out to her parents: 

“Maman, Papa! I’m going to the park! Be back soon!”

“Oh, la la! With Adrien?” Sabine asks.

“Mamannnn! I can hear the wink in your voice!” Marinette groans.

“That means a yes! We’ll have to let Alya know!” Tom jokes along.

“Please don’t!” Mari begs as she started to walk out.

“No promises, have fun, be safe!” Sabine teases as she kisses her daughter's cheek goodbye.

“You’re lucky I love you!” Marinette calls out as she walks out the door.

Marinette then proceeds to skip her way over to the Métro. She calls Adrien when she doesn’t see him.

“Hellooooo?” Marinette greeted

“Hya!” Adrien cheers before continuing, “I see you!” 

“Stalker! Where are you?” 

“Like two feet behind you on the benches.” Adrien laughs as Marinette turned around.

“How did I miss you?!?!” Marinette groans.

“Luck?” Adrien chuckles.

“Well let's go!"

While on the Métro; Adrien stands in front of Marinette who took a seat. 

“How was the shoot?” Marinette asks.

“Boring for me, captivating for you.” Adrien replies.

“So like usual?” Marinette chuckles.

“Pretty much.” 

“You really didn’t have to do the math.” 

“But I wanted to help out the love of my life.” Adrien says as a smile tugs at his lips and Marinette blushes. 

To make matters worse he took her hand while making eye contact and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Adrien smiles sincerely in response.

“By the way, Alya might follow us on our date. My mom said she may or may not tell her.” Marinette chuckles.

“More of the 'we need more photos for their wedding' stuff?” 

“You know it.” She replies.

“Gah, she has a problem….” Adrien shook his head.

“Don’t act like you don’t ask for them when the two of you hang out.” Marinette laughs as she pointed her index finger towards him.

“.....” 

“That’s what I thought monsieur.” Marinette laughs.

Adrien gripped both of her hands and held them the entire ride. They continued to talk for the rest of the small ride over happily.

As the two got off they walked hand in hand to their destination -- Parc des Buttes-Chaumont.

Once there the two walked around until they found the perfect spot underneath a tree. Surprising enough there weren’t many people on this nice day. 

Adrien tried to reach into the basket before Marinette intercepted him and spoke, “Blanket first; food after.”

“Ugh, fineeeeee. I love your cooking so let’s make this quick.” Adrien moans playfully.

The two unfolded the blanket and placed it on the ground together. Marinette and Adrien both took out the food and placed it on the blanket. 

“Omg, this looks so good. I think I died and went to heaven!” Adrien exclaimed.

“I second that, this cheese looks gorgeous!” Plagg smirks.

“And these sweets are incredible Mari!” Tikki cheers.

“Any sweets please you and that little sweet tooth of yours!” Marinette laughs while she tickles Tikki’s belly.

“Hehehe. Not all of Adrien’s cooking!” Tikki teases.

“Hehe….she’s not wrong!” Adrien laughs.

“Oh we know!” Plagg adds.

Marinette leaned down and lied her head on Adrie ‘s legs while they ate. They were in complete peace. 

This was until Marinette’s phone rang.

“Alya?” Adrien asks.

“Alya.” Marinette confirms as she accepts the call and puts it on speaker.

“GIRLLLL! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU AND ADRIEN WERE GOING ON A DATE! I NEED MY PHOTOS! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME, ARE YOU DOING SEXUAL THINGS AND THAT’S WHY?!?!” Alya demands.

Adrien and Marinette can’t help but chuckle, especially when Adrien starts talking, “Oh yeah definitely. Park sex was totally on our bucket lists until today.” 

“I would kill you.” Plagg says.

“Ha, ha Agreste. If that were true I would hurt--actually I would probably want to know how that is...Eh whatevs.” Alya sighs.

“Of course you would…” Adrien laughs.

“How’s your vagina girl? Oh wait, crap Adrien you didn’t hear that!” Alya yells.

“He knows my cycle Alya…” Marinette laughs.

“Really Nino knows I get it and that’s about it.” Alya laughs.

“I like to help her out.” Adrien smiles.

“He does.” Marinette smiles back.

“I can feel your eye rape I love you smiles from here.” Alya fake gags.

“Eh, whatever Alys.” Marinette laughs.

“Well, byeeeeee. Oh and want to meet up for ice cream tomorrow with a few others?” Alya asks.

“Uh, I’ll have to get back to you.” Adrien sighed.

“I can!” Marinette smiles.

“Okay well, I’ll text our group chat the deets. Adrien hope you can come! Love you both!” Alya goodbyes.

“Love you, bye!” Adrinette exclaimed.

“Gotta love her.” Adrien laughs.

“She’s like minecraft bedrock: you can’t break her” Marinette laughed. (I stole that from my friend who was so kind to say that about me XD)

Adrien laughs, “Ain’t that true!” 

 

The two laughed together and continued to hang out for a few hours. Marinette took a light nap or Adrien as he ran his fingers through her hair.

It was around 4 o’clock when Adrien lightly moved Marinette.

“Marinette, lovebug. Wake up.” Adrien nudges.

Sabine had begun a few minutes ago texting to see if Marinette was dead. 

“Come on Mari, please wake up.” Adrien continues.

“I guess I’ll just call Sabine…” Adrien smiles.

“Hi Adrien. Is Mari with you still?!?” Sabine asks with concern in her voice.

“Yeah, she fell asleep and I can’t get her to wake up.” Adrien chuckles.

“Agh that girl. What will we do with her? Well thanks, love you and see you when you drop her off!” Sabine laughs.

“Love you Sabine! I’ll take care of her.” Adrien smiles.

“I know you will!” She chuckles as Marinette shifts a little.

Adrien leaned down to try and kiss Marinette awake. It worked. She woke up to a soft fluttering sensation. 

“Morning?” Marinette groans.

“Good evening.” Adrien laughs.

“Agh, I don’t want to get up.” Marinette moans.

“You’re mom knows your safe. You’re good.” Adrien smiles.

“You’re too good to me.” Marinette sighs.

“Quite the contrary. You are my everything. Addicting to my sweet tooth.” Adrien nuzzles her as he says this. 

They stayed there for a while before Adrien walked her home. He called his driver and got a ride home.

Life was good, period or not. And when Sunday came the sun found a group of friends by the Seine with ice creams in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Adrien put ice cream on Marinette nose and she laughed before doing the same.
> 
> "OMG the PDA! It's killing us all!" Alya teased.
> 
> "They're so cute though!" Rose cooed.
> 
> "Too cute. Like an unholy amount." Alix laughed.
> 
> "I can't disagree." Adrien laughed as he kissed Marinete. Seeing Alya flip him off out of the corner of his eye by far made his day. 
> 
> "Adrien f****** Agreste..." Alya began with a laugh as Nino held her back.
> 
> "How is this my life." Nino sighed with a laugh.


	3. % A Month Later %

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And her period is back... at least Adrien is as cute as ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I wasn't going to add another chapter, but an idea hit me and who am I to stop creativity _flow_! Enjoy!

The thing about periods that sucks the most is that once you get rid of the clingy friend, the friend comes on back just weeks later... And sometimes that friend has the nerve to come early or late. In Marinette's case, the friend was four days early and in the middle of the day while she was at her boyfriend's house cuddling.

Adrien and Marinette had finished the school day and decided to hang out and play games at Adrien's. It was his first free day in weeks and they were going to hang out all day and night. Marinette was being a tad bit of well, an average teenager, telling her parents she was at Alya's all night.

After playing (in Adrien's case losing) for an hour they decided to lay down and cuddle together.

And so, here they were laying together on Adrien's bed when Marinette woke up to her phone buzzing and groaned at a slight pain in her tummy. Her poor kitty must have been working harder than he let on if he, a light sleeper, missed the 20 or so texts from Alya asking to hang out.

As she grabbed her phone she noticed she and Adrien had been asleep for about 3 hours and it was about 5 o'clock. So Alya's request for a real sleepover could wait. Right now Mari needed to pee and fall back asleep in her lover's arms.

As the girl got up she noticed a large puddle of blood on Adrien's sheets. OH NO! WHY, VAGINA, WHY???? How would she explain this?? She didn't have tampons or pads on her either so this was going to be a _bloody mess_ : literally.

"AHHH, Tikki, help me!!" Marinette shrieked.

"Calm down, Marinette. We can go to the store."

"What about the sheets?"

Tikki looked behind Marinette's head at Adrien as he opened his mouth to say, "Let me go to the bathroom to grab a spare pair. We can do the laundry tonight and we can put your pants and panties in at the same time."

Marinette turned absolutely red. "Wait, you're up?!"

"I felt you move."

Marinette's heart warmed and she sat down on the bed and ran her finger's through his hair as he leaned into it. "I'm sorry for waking you, and for staining your sheets, and maybe you?"

Marinette felt her tears run down her cheeks and vaguely saw Adrien sit up to embrace her. Now it was his fingers in her hair and his fingers clearing her tears, and hopefully sadness away. He whispered sweet nothings to her until she calmed down.

"Here, come with me." He smiled as he grabbed Marinette's hand and laced his fingers with hers as they walked into the bathroom. " Don't worry about staining my pants, I'll go change real quick, and more importantly, under the sink there is a box of tampons and pads. It's the kind I saw you buy when we were at the store together a few months ago and I keep them for you just in case--"

"You need to indulge your tampon fetish." Marinette finished with a giggle.

"Totally." He smiled as he heard her laugh. "I'll grab the sheets, you take care of business, Bugaboo. And uh, if you need, you can borrow a pair of boxers and pants."

"If I need?"

"I mean what teenage boy wants to see his girlfriend putting on clothes instead of taking- you know what... I'm tired and am saying a lot of stuff." Adrien face palmed as Marinette giggled lightly. Why was she ever nervous about getting help from her beau?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> When Adrien came back into the room after discreetly putting the clothes and sheets in the wash he was starstruck as he saw Marinette. She stood there in one of his shirts and his boxers. His mouth went dry as he walked over to her, picked her up, and took her lips with his own. She squealed as her legs wrapped around him and he walked them to his, newly sheeted, bed. They didn't do more than share a few kisses before falling asleep, at least not this time she wore that outfit... ;)


	4. % A Pregnant Pause %

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt this was the best way I could end this story, so enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly an Alya-Mari friendship chapter but I hope y'all like it :D

Marinette’s period arrived month, after month, after month. Until one month it didn’t. That wasn’t the most alarming thing in the world; in fact this was not the first time in the 27 year old girl’s life that such a thing had happened. The fact that it was fashion week did nothing but bury the concern.

It was only the other things on top of that fact that lead to a shovel being taken out for consideration of well… the thing.

Marinette and Alya were out at a cafe for breakfast while their husbands were doing god knows what on a calm October morning just after fashion week. It was truly the relaxer the young head designer needed, and her friend, who missed her greatly, was happy to oblige. 

Marinette, who had been craving croissants, ordered one of those and an omelette, while Alya ordered a muffin.

Marinette chuckled, “You’re making me look like a glutton in comparison to your mini-muffin.”

Alya laughed before teasing, “Ha! You, a glutton? Hysterical! We all have our days… or maybe you’re eating for two!” Alya’s laugh and smile fainted when she saw the look on her best friend’s face. “Wait. Could you be--”

After a pregnant pause Marinette replied, “I don’t know… But I’m late, which is nothing during fashion week, but still… A few days ago I had to run to the bathroom as soon as I stepped into my parents' bakery. I told my mom I ran to the bathroom because I really needed to pee, but I threw up because of strawberry tarts.”

“Y-you love tarts…. I think we should go for a walk after this, and if we happen to go buy a drug store it’s fate.”

“You’re right. Let’s finish breakfast and go.”

After finishing their meals Marinette and Alya walked along the streets of Paris they acted as calm as possible. That was until a woman eating a tomato sandwich walked by. As she passed them Marinette turned green and ran to the nearest trash bin. 

She felt Alya hold back her hair and after emptying her stomach the two girls knew they needed to leave for home.

 

* * *

 

Marinette’s home was closer to where they were so after going to the drug store they rushed back. 

Marinette turned on her kitchen lights and put her bags on the counter before hopping up their herself. 

"I’m scared, Alys. How am I going to tell everyone???”

Alya walked over to Marinette and hugged her best friend.

“You’ll figure out a way. You and your husband have been married for two years, own a multi-million dollar company, are a gross amount in love, own a nice, big house, and have stopped super villains together. Things will work out.”

“Thank you.” Marinette smiled as she hopped off counter and walked towards the closest bathroom.

Alya sat on the tub as Marinette nervously pulled down her pants to pee in a paper mouthwash cup. After peeing the girl fixed her pants, carefully placed the stick in the cup, and waited with her friend.

(If this next part looks familiar that is because it comes from my story [Dibs!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915418) If you haven’t read it click the link to read it, once you’ve finished this of course! And while you’re at it check out my other stories and keep reading/ hopefully enjoying after this little self promo!)

Marinette was still nervous as she sat on the toilet seat lid. Alya reassured her from her spot on the tub.

“Relax. You are ready to see the results, pregnant or not. You are strong and beautiful, and if you are pregnant, like I think you are, your baby will be too.”

Marinette laughed at Alya’s confidence but was still hesitant. “But, what if I’m not pregnant?”

“Things will be okay. If this is something you want talk to Adrien and go for it. You will make incredible parents.”

“Thank you, Als. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

They sat there in silence for a moment before Alya spoke up once more with a giggle, “Remember when we met Adrien and hated him.”

“OMG, how could I forget. And just getting my miraculous, I was so stressed out!” Marinette groaned.

“You handled it… well.”

“I’m pretty sure we called him a daddy’s boy and I refused to talk to him until he gave me his umbrella.”

“And then you couldn’t talk to him because of that giant crush!”  
  
“HEY, I could occasionally speak to him! And I still went and kicked some akuma butts!”

“That you did, and no matter what the test says you will do great.”

“You’re a pretty great best friend.”

“I try. And, by the way, I have godmother dibs.” Alya smirked.

"I can work with that. Chloé is not going to be a happy camper though."

"She can deal. Dibs is dibs."  
  
“Oh, Alya, the stick!!”  
  
Marinette pulled the stick and within seconds both girls were squealing in happiness. They held each other jumping up and down as they heard a door opening. 

Alya slapped Marinette’s butt as a joke and laughed happily, “Go hug your husband I’ll clean this up so you can tell him in a better way. I feel like a bun in the oven is the way to go for you two!”

“Definitely, thank you, Alys!”

Adrien and Nino were in the living room each with an apple in their hand as their console was booting up. Marinette sat on Adrien’s lap and kissed him hello as Nino ‘gagged’. “Alya will be down in a minute, Nino.”

“So much for a full bro day. What happened to bros before h-” Nino began but stopped when Alya sat down next to him and winked at Marinette.

Adrien looked up at Marinette curiously before she kissed him and changed his thoughts. Before the kiss could get good Alya teased, “OH YEAH HAVE A STEAMY MAKEOUT SESSION NEXT TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS! Have sex while you’re at it why don’t cha.” 

Marinette turned red and buried her face in Adrien’s neck and Adrien joked, “It wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened here.” 

Nino barked out a laugh and Alya whistled playfully. Marinette somehow knew everything would work out, and when she told Adrien the next day she was sure. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: 
> 
> "Chaton, could you go check on the oven for me, please?" Marinette called out to her husband as he stood up from their table to get a drink.
> 
> "Sure thing, Lovebug!"
> 
> As he opened the oven he looked puzzled as to why there was a singular loaf of bread the was cold in the oven without a pan... That was until it clicked.
> 
> He looked towards his wife, whom now stood behind him, and asked, "R-really?"
> 
> "Y-yes. I thought you might appreciate the pun!"
> 
> Adrien picked up Marinette and spun her around in circles as he cried tears of bliss. "We're going to be parents!! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!! AHH, I love you so much M'lady!!"
> 
> "I love you too." Marinette smiled as they kissed. 
> 
> Let's just say they did more than kiss that afternoon, and they may or may not have (but definitely did) finish what they couldn't have done with Alya and Nino there ;)


End file.
